


Spontaneous

by Gort



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Blind Date, F/M, Jemma and Fitz are strangers, One Night Stand, but not for long, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: AU. Jemma doesn't always need a plan, despite what Daisy thinks, and she's about to prove it. Fitz is more than happy to help.Beta'd by Sunalso!





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



“Ugh!” Jemma kicked off her heels with more force than necessary and glared at them. Despite looking perfect in the shop, they’d turned out to be much cuter than they were comfortable, and now she’d spent half an evening torturing her metatarsals for absolutely no good reason.

Daisy, her roommate, was watching her from the couch. “Need a beer?”

“I need men to stop being completely imbecilic, but yes, a beer would be nice.”

“I’m guessing,” Daisy said on her way toward the kitchen, “that Mr. Perfect turned out to be not so perfect.”

Jemma trailed after her, dropping her handbag on the kitchen table and sinking into a chair. “He spent the first half hour bragging about his family’s vending machine empire, the wine he ordered was awful, and every joke he told was about quarters.”

Popping the top off a beer, Daisy let out a snort. “You’re kidding!”

“And I think he added at least an inch and a half to his height on his profile.”

Daisy passed over a bottle and leaned back against the counter. “Jems, I love you, but have you considered maybe having a perfect man checklist is kind of freaky? You need to relax. Come out with me and Bobbi next weekend, pick up a guy, and have a good old-fashioned one-night stand. Let chemistry do the work.”

Jemma took a sip of her beer, trying to hide the doubtful face she knew she was making. She’d tagged along with Daisy and Bobbi before, and while they made it look fun, Jemma had never had much luck in those kinds of social situations. For one thing, it was usually impossible to carry on a conversation over the noise, and for another, people’s eyes usually glazed over halfway through the explanation of her job, which didn’t speak highly of their intelligence. “You make it sound so simple.”

“It’s how Bobbi met Hunter.”

“Her ex?”

“Oh, no, they’re back on again. Ooh, and did I tell you that Hunter’s friend Trip is in town this weekend? He’s got great arms.”

“Does he?”

“Yep. So you can check one thing off your list.” Daisy opened a second beer and sat down at the table across from Jemma, grinning.

“Physical compatibility is important!”

“I think you’ve been working on that list for too long. Sometimes you just have to let things…click.”

“That seems like a very dodgy way to find a partner.”

“You don’t have to keep him,” Daisy laughed. “I promise, you can throw him back if he doesn’t meet your height requirements.”

“No, I just meant...I’ve never had a one-night stand. I like to know what I’m getting into so I can be prepared.” Jemma picked at the label of her beer.

Daisy chewed on her lower lip for minute, looking contemplative. “Okay, how about a compromise?”

“What kind of compromise?” Jemma asked suspiciously

“Let me set you up.”

“Like a blind date?” Jemma wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know.”

“It can’t possibly be worse than your usual dates.”

“They’ve not all been terrible!”

Daisy lifted an eyebrow. “Last week, the couple next to you sent over sympathy drinks.”

“Oh, fine.”

Reaching out, Daisy clinked their bottles together. “And here’s to being rid of Mr. Quarters.”

“Cheers to that.”

***

“Are you sure he meets all the requirements?” Jemma asked, peering into the bathroom mirror to make sure she didn’t have any lipstick on her teeth.

“Yep,” Daisy called from down the hall in her room. “Breathing, IQ higher than a goldfish, and cute.”

Jemma narrowed her eyes. “Did you even look at the updated list I sent you?”

“Nope!” Marching down the hallway, Jemma stood in her roommate’s doorway, her hands on her hips. Daisy glanced over from where she was lying flat on her back and wiggling into a pair of leather trousers. “Ooh, you look great.”

“Thank you.” Jemma smoothed a hand over her cream-colored wrap dress. “But it’s obviously going to waste if you haven’t even vetted this mysterious man properly.”

Daisy managed to draw the zip up on her trousers and let out a sigh of relief before smirking in Jemma’s direction. “He’s got all the important parts, I promise.”

“Will you at least tell me his name?”

“No can do, it’ll ruin the mystique.”

“This is a terrible idea.”

“It’s good for you. Not everything needs to be planned out fourteen years in advance.”

“It was a fifteen-year plan, I just didn’t think it would take this long to find a suitable partner.”

Daisy looked amused. “Try winging it for just one night. Who knows? You might even like it.”

“I have no idea why we’re friends.”

“Because otherwise-” Daisy winked and handed her a lipstick that was several shades brighter than what Jemma usually wore. “-you’d never try anything new.”

“I…” Jemma hesitated, trying to sort through the counterarguments in her head so she could present them in the most logical order when Daisy gave her a gentle shove.

“Shoo, or you’ll be late.” Jemma opened her mouth, but Daisy just shook her head. “Nope, the deal was you’re both getting the same amount of info on each other, and that is none.”

Jemma scowled at her supposed friend and spun on her (stylish but practical) heel. “When this goes terribly wrong, I’m blaming you.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Fine, after you’re murdered to death in the middle of a crowded restaurant, you can haunt me forever.”

“There is no murder without death. It’s implied.”

“I’d avoid repeating that during your date tonight. Save something for the honeymoon.”

Letting out a sigh, Jemma gave up and went to get her purse. At least she’d get a decent meal out of this whole debacle.

***

The night was warm enough that Jemma decided to walk the short distance over to the restaurant instead of catching a cab. It wouldn’t do to turn up too early. Daisy was forever telling her that being a few minutes late allowed for a more dramatic entrance, but Jemma wasn’t much for drama, plus, it allowed her to choose the table.

A recent rain had left everything smelling fresh and green, and Jemma feeling a bit homesick. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she loved her work, and her friends, and the life she’d built here, even if it was devoid of a suitable partner. She’d been just fine on her own all these years, after all, and it wasn’t as though she felt her life was incomplete. She made a face at herself. Maybe Daisy was right, and she’d been going about this all wrong.

Jemma stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk.

When she had an experiment that wasn’t working, did she keep repeating the same mistakes? Someone grumbled as they veered around her, and Jemma moved toward the curb, chewing on her lower lip. Perhaps she should just cancel dinner and join Daisy and Bobbi. At least she could be sure she’d enjoy herself instead of putting herself through another pointless date with a man who probably didn’t even tick half the boxes on her list.

Her mind made up, Jemma began to rummage through her purse for her phone just as a cab sped past. She heard the splash as one of its tires hit a pothole, but it was already too late, and she gasped in horror as a wave of unexpectedly cold water drenched the front of her dress. Dimly, she registered the squeal of brakes and a car door opening, but she was much too busy staring down at her once-pristine outfit, now soaked in stagnant rainwater.

“Shite!” someone barked. “I’m so sorry. I told the driver I was going to be late, not that that’s an excuse or anything, and he was just…christ, you don’t care about that. Are you alright?”

Jemma looked up, dismayed, into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. The man they belonged to was standing in front of her with his hands outstretched and his expression worried, and she realized he must have been in the cab that was now pulling back into traffic.  Of all the times to run into a handsome Scot, it would be when she looked an absolute mess.

Brushing ineffectually at the now nearly-transparent front of her dress, Jemma summoned as much dignity as she possibly could when the lace of her bra was on display for everyone to see. She straightened her spine and lifted her chin, nodding once. “Fine, thank you, though I’m afraid this dress has seen better days.”

The man rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning pink, and Jemma appreciated the clearly concerted effort he was making to keep his eyes on her face. His short hair was curling slightly in the humidity and while his chin looked like it hadn’t seen a razor in a while, the effect was pleasing rather than unkempt. “I’d be happy to pay for dry-cleaning. I really am so sorry.” 

“You weren’t the one driving,” she pointed out.

The man’s cheeks got even pinker. “No, suppose not.”

Someone across the street wolf-whistled and Jemma sighed, hunching forward and ineffectually trying to hide the way her damp dress was clinging to her breasts. “I guess I should-” she trailed off as the man frowned in the direction of whoever had whistled, shrugging out of his blazer.

“Here,” he said, holding out his jacket. “Um, I mean, may I?”

Jemma hesitated, searching his face for any hint of laughter, but he seemed genuinely concerned over the actions of what had to be a complete stranger. She nodded once and he slung the jacket around her shoulders, pulling it closed by the lapels and making sure she’d grabbed hold of it before he let go. “Thank you,” she said, genuinely touched.

“Kind of the least I could do,” he said, giving her a shy smile. Her stomach did a happy flip and Jemma wondered if there might be something to Daisy’s suggestion of spontaneity. For one thing, she’d entirely neglected to put ‘smile that made her knees weak’ on her checklist.  “Especially for a fellow countryman. Er, woman. I hope I haven’t ruined your visit.”

“Oh, no, I live here,” Jemma said. She really should text Daisy, cancel her date, and head home to change, but she was surprisingly reluctant to go anywhere at the moment. Besides, then she’d have to give up the jacket, and that would be a shame. It smelled delicious, with a hint of cologne.

“Do you?” His smile got bigger. “Me too.”

“Oh, isn’t that lovely?” Jemma said, smiling back. She secured the jacket in one hand and then offered the other to him. “I’m Jemma.”

“Fitz,” he said, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. He glanced at his watch and then at her.

Oh, of course, he’d said he was going to be late for something. Probably a date, from the way he was dressed. Jemma felt a tinge of disappointment. “I shouldn’t keep you any longer.”

“No!” Fitz said, sounding alarmed. “I mean, you’re not.”

“You said you were going to be late,” Jemma pointed out. She loosened her hold on his jacket, preparing to give it back. It wasn’t that far to the apartment and she could probably make it with minimal embarrassment.  

“It wasn’t important,” he said, gently reaching out and closing the jacket over her front again. “I can reschedule.”

Jemma caught her breath, feeling bold and a bit giddy. It was probably a combination of adrenaline and lust, but this was a perfect chance to prove she could be spontaneous. “Would you like to have a drink with me?” she blurted out.

Fitz’s eyes widened. “I…are you sure? I mean, I’d be more than happy to buy you a drink, but you must have someone waiting for you.”

“I really don’t,” Jemma said, laughing. “Or at least, not anyone I was looking forward to seeing. And I could desperately use some gin.”

“Well, Jemma.” The way he said her name had butterflies erupting in her stomach. “Then I’d love to provide you with some gin.”

***

“Oh god,” Jemma said, her head thunking back against the wall as Fitz nibbled on her neck. “We’re nearly there.” She could see the door of her apartment down the hall as she rummaged for her keys.

Fitz lifted his head, his expression dazed. “I really don’t usually do this,” he said for what must have been the hundredth time.

Jemma giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. “Nor I. You promise you aren’t an ax murderer?”

“That is an incredibly illogical question,” Fitz murmured, sucking on her earlobe as his hands drifted down to her backside. “If I were, I certainly wouldn’t admit it, so if I say no, how can you be sure I’m telling the truth?” He lifted his head, his eyes wide. “Not that I am,” he added hastily.

“Well,” Jemma said, trailing her fingertips along the line of buttons down his shirt, “I’m sure I would have noticed an ax by now.”

Fitz nodded fervently. “Very true.”

“Excellent,” Jemma said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And be aware that as a biologist, I am very well versed in pressure points should you try something untoward.”

He groaned and kissed her again, pinning her against the wall. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, tasting gin beneath a layer of mint from the candy he’d snagged on the way out of the bar. He’d very chivalrously offered to walk her home after they’d finished their drinks, and Jemma really had meant to simply offer him her number, but he’d been standing there in front of her building, hands in his pockets and a nervous look on his face, and she’d decided she really, really needed to find out what it was like to kiss him.

So far, her assessment had been nothing but positive.

Perhaps there was something to Daisy’s theory about leaping in without a plan. Jemma couldn’t imagine how else she might have been fortunate enough to meet a man who not only understood the importance of a proper cuppa, but who also seemed genuinely thrilled to hear her talk about her work. Instead of his eyes glazing over when she started explaining her job, he’d asked several insightful questions and had even mentioned some new research that could be applicable to her current experiment. In hindsight, that might have been the first time she’d wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

They’d managed to make it to the door of her apartment, and Jemma somehow unlocked it one-handed so she wouldn’t have to stop touching him. She stumbled back, pulling him with her, and dropped her purse on a nearby table so she could shrug out of his jacket. Fitz’s eyes immediately dropped to the front of her dress, and Jemma glanced down, her cheeks heating. She’d cleaned up as best she could in the bar bathroom, but she still looked a mess.

“I don’t usually look like this,” she said apologetically.

“Beautiful?” Fitz said, sounding confused.

“I meant the dress,” Jemma said, a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth.

“I think we’ve established that’s my fault,” Fitz said, settling his hands on her hips. “Although I’m not sure how sorry I am about it anymore.”

Laughing, Jemma stepped out of her shoes and tugged him down the hall toward her room. “Perhaps you can make it up to me by helping me out of it?” she said, feeling silly even as she said it. Fitz halted in the doorway of her room, his eyes hooded in the dim light, and Jemma’s opened her mouth, about to take it back, when he kissed her again. She squeaked against his lips as his tongue invaded her mouth, and his hands curled around her hips, pulling her flush against him. She could feel his erection straining at the front of his trousers and her surprised noise trailed off as a whimper.

“Jemma,” he gasped. “Holy hell, this is not how I imagined my night going.”

“It’s rather nice, isn’t it?” They stumbled toward the bed and her fingers dropped to his waistband so she could tug on his belt buckle as his hands swept up her sides.

He let out a breathless laugh, smiling at her, and Jemma’s heart skipped a beat. “Very,” he said, kissing her again. Jemma managed to get his belt unbuckled and then guided his hands to the tie holding her dress closed. Fitz groaned against her mouth as she shrugged out of it, letting it drop to the floor. His hands came up to cup her covered breasts and Jemma arched into his touch, a thrill zipping up her spine. The feel of his hands stroking her skin was electric, and she wanted more.

Yes, she could certainly see the advantages of picking a partner based on chemistry now.

***

Jemma was standing in the kitchen the next morning in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, humming under her breath as the kettle boiled, when the front door creaked open. She turned around, surprised, and smiled as Daisy slowly and carefully shut the door behind her, trying to keep quiet.

“Morning,” Jemma trilled.

Daisy yelped, dropping her purse and spinning around, a hand clasped to her chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Jemma plunked two tea bags into the mugs she’d pulled out of the cupboard and lifted one shoulder. “Sorry,” she said, knowing she didn’t sound sorry at all. She lifted an eyebrow. “Good night?”

Daisy bit her lip, looking guilty. “Um, yeah, really good actually. Hey, sorry your date didn’t-”

“Oh no,” Jemma waved a hand, cutting her off. “It all worked out for the best. I took your advice actually.”

Daisy wrinkled her nose. “What advice? And you know I don’t drink tea.”

“I do,” Jemma said. “This isn’t for you.”

“Jemma Simmons,” Daisy gasped. “Did you have a one-night stand?”

“I did,” Jemma said, pleased. “Although does it count if I’d like to make it more than one night?”

“Tea?” Fitz asked hopefully, yawning as he shuffled into the kitchen wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

“Ready in a minute,” Jemma said, unable to resist leaning over and giving him a kiss.

“Fitz?” Daisy asked.

Fitz turned toward her, his brow furrowed. “Oh, hello,” he said. “You're Bobbi’s friend, right?”

“You went on the date you texted me to cancel?” Daisy said, hands on her hips.

“No?” Jemma said, confused.

“What date?” Fitz asked, sounding put out.

“It was a blind date,” Jemma said, smoothing a hand down his shirt.

“Uh, yeah, with Fitz,” Daisy said.

“What?”

“What?” Fitz echoed.

Daisy clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, wait until I tell Bobbi. How did you even…no, you know what, save it, we’re all going out tonight and you’re telling us everything.”

“Not everything,” Jemma said, her face flushing.

Daisy looked up from her phone and winked. “Fine, we’ll save some things for another time.”

“Tea?” Fitz repeated plaintively, dropping his head to Jemma’s shoulder and snaking an arm around her waist.

“Just about,” Jemma said, kissing his temple. “Do you want to go out with everyone tonight?”

“Will you be there?” Fitz asked, his voice muffled against her throat.

“Yes.”

“Then it sounds perfect.”  

Jemma smiled. “It really does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Libby! May your day be full of joy. <3


End file.
